


Raunchy Tumblr Asks

by Hatman17



Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Traits, Ass Expansion, Bestiality, Blowjobs, Breast Expansion, Cumnflation, Fingering, Futa, Gyaru, Horse cock, Humiliation, Humilliation, Hypnosis, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Magic Marker, Masturbation, Mind Break, Moral Degeneration, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Stealth sex, asks, ass jobs, bimbofication, handjobs, huge ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatman17/pseuds/Hatman17
Summary: Yang was done with Weiss's arrogance and belittling of everyone on the team. So when Weiss called Yang an ass that Yang decided to make Weiss one. Using a bit of dust that she drugs the heiress's drink and soon Weiss had nice long ears and a huge horse cock to go with them. Just to humiliate her that Yang teases Weiss as much as she could to get a rise out of her and the heiress's new cock.





	1. Yang's "Ass" Punishment

Yang was pissed. The cause of the blonde’s annoyance was a certain bratty heiress that continued to show of her complete lack of social politeness and intelligence despite being ‘high-class’ as she had an annoying habit of reminding people whenever her behaviour was brought up.

Its not like Yang expected her to be the best at social interaction with her upbringing and all but did she really have to be such a bitch about it! Just that day team RWBY and the rest of their lass had received the results of a test they took a week ago and they had done pretty well on it. Blake and Ruby had both gotten 90% on it which was very impressive, which made Yang gush with pride for her little sister and partner’s accomplishment. Yang herself got an impressive 89% which was almost as good as her teammates when you take into consideration she would have had the same grade if not for a single spelling mistake on one of the Grimm’s names, but hey she still did pretty good!

However, the heiress didn’t see it that way.

“Honestly Yang if your going to continue to fail in class I can’t possible see how your going to make it as a huntress.”  
“Fail? Weiss I was a single mark away from 90%, I already beat the class average and passed high enough to pass and beat my personal best test score. Besides you only got 96%, by your standards the only person who passed would be Pyrrah who was the only one to get 100%(Hello again) , so I don’t see why you need to be such a bitch about the whole thing!” Yang retorted.  
“Unlike you Xiao-Long I come from a respectful upbringing that encourages me to be the best I can be and to improve as much as possible until I reach perfection and not some bimbo. So, I’m of to the library to correct this little mistake and suggest you do the same unless you want to keep your ass for brains you Ass!” Weiss spat out as she turned around walking to the library before Yang could come up with a sensible comeback to put the girl in her place.

This brings us back to now, with Yang grumbling in the hallway about Weiss’s attitude and insults towards her. ‘Stupid Weiss, why is it always me who she picks on anyway? Its not like she’s perfect herself! Calling me an ass the nerve, she’s a real pain in the ass!’ As Yang continued her mumbling rant she came to the front of her dorm door which had a strange package outside with the Schnee company logo on it.  
Yang picked up and looked over it with curiosity. “Experimental transformation dust, eh?” Yang smiled as she now had the perfect way to get back at the snotty brat and show her who the real ass is!

When Weiss walked in through the door she half expected to see the blonde brute doing something stupid but instead she found the “Ass” smiling at her.  
“Hey Weiss, I just wanted to apologise for what was said earlier and so I made you a cup of coffee, so could you please help me study since your SOOO smarter than me?” Yang smiled sweetly tilting her head to the side in a ditzy manner.  
Well she never! In all her days Weiss never would have expected for the blonde of team RWBY to ever actually admit that she was the superior of the two! Weiss was glad that she had finally shown this Neanderthal her place in the team hierarchy and her own flaws.  
“Well Yang I’m glad you finally acknowledge why I am so superior to yourself it will be your privilege to have a tutor as fine as me!” Weiss reached her hand out to take a sip from the coffee that Yang had handed her. ‘Creamy’ she thought.  
“Now Yang as this is such a rare honour I am offering you and so I demand you compensate me for it as befits my nature Now the first thing you can do is-“

THUD

Weiss landed face first into the land of unconsciousness. AKA the floor.  
Yang grinned as the first part of her plan was coming together nicely. She proceeded to carry the heiress to her bed and began to tie her limbs to the bed posts leaving the bratty girl very vulnerable to Yang’s revenge. 

Yang placed her hands on the heiress skirt pulling it down and then she saw it. Sitting in the Schnee’s panties was a pathetically small cock.  
“Pffft Bahahaha it’s so tiny no wonder Weiss s such a bitch trying to compensate for this, Ha-ha!” Yang wiped a tear from her eye trying to compose herself to continue with her plan. Walking over to her desk Yang picked up the Schnee package and opened it taking some of the experimental dust and applied it to the heiress’s tiny cock and some to her ears, before putting her hand on Weiss activating her aura watching the dust sink into her.  
Yang watched with anticipation as she watched the transformation take place as Weiss’s ears began to elongate growing hairier by the second as they shifted from their human shape and into that of a donkey’s making Weiss a literal ass. Meanwhile Yang watched intently at Weiss’s cock as it began to throb as it slowly grew in length and size adding more and more inches on top of it as it also began to gain more girth as well. Once her cock had reached a impressive foot in length it began to change as it became darker as she grew a sheath for her new rod as the tip throbbed and bounced as it grew a ring around the top spewing thick droplets of pre-cum onto the Schnee heiress solidifying her new horse cock, sitting proudly between Weiss’s non-existent tits.  
Yang watched with glee as the heiress began to wake as she woke with her new horse cock staring back at her face. “AHHHH” 

“Oh, good your awake”  
“Yang, what on Earth is that!” Weiss screamed trying to wriggle free from her bonds. Weiss scowled “WHAT DID YOU DO!?”  
“Well you remember earlier when you were talking about me being a failure and being an “Ass” as you said. So when I found this lovely package from the SDC I decided what better use for it then to turn the person who called me an ass into an actual Ass!” Yang smiled at Weiss in triumph and pride.  
“Yang that could have been extremely experimental, w-w-what if its permanent?” Weiss babbled out.  
“Well I suppose you learn what happens when you make an ass of yourself. But don’t worry you did gain something a lot better then that little pea shooter you had before.” Yang said as she grasped her hand around Weiss’s shaft nuzzling into it. “So wanna give it a test drive?” Weiss nodded furiously in anticipation. Yang began to stroke Weiss’s cock licking it earning a pleased moan from the bound girl. Yang began to pump Weiss’s cock more earning an even greater number of moans from Weiss as she struggled to comprehend the mind melting sensations of her new cock as it overwhelmed.  
Yang looked smirked as she watched Weiss’s face contort with pleasure as she continued to stroke Weiss’s. She moved her hands to Weiss’s balls massaging them and moving her other to the her slit as she began to rub it with her fingers.  
“Y-YANG, I-I’M CUMMMMING!!!” Weiss arched her back in pleasure whilst Yang aimed Weiss’s cock back at its owner as Weiss came spurting a huge musky amount of cum all over her face and her upper body leaving her in a messy bukkake of her own.

Yang lifted her hand back covered in Weiss’s cum. She took a moment to look over her work and appreciate her own good fortune at getting that package before Weiss did. Seeing her past out and covered in her own cum was enough for one day, she would leave Weiss where she was for now she had some learning to do in the library.


	2. Taiyang ask about daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Tai, who has the best holes of you daughters and do any of their friends measure up?

Ruby definitely has the tightest holes with Yang being second surprisingly. It seems the girls teammates had taken a liking to the local Faunus population who have stretched their holes to much for any real pleasure but that dosent matter to me when I need to whack one out.


	3. Ruby and Blake's Growing Stealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is horny in the middle of class, and the only thing that can get her off right then is Blake’s giant pillar of catgirl dick. Now, if only Blake can penetrate her womb without Goodwitch noticing. It’s too bad that Blake’s dick and Ruby’s boobs grow with each and every thrust.

Ruby was blushing. She was blushing as she was embarrassed at being so fucking wet in class as her panties were soaking with her girlcum. Since last night Ruby had been unable to deal with her natural urges as she would have normally but unfortunately, she was kept up by her sister’s snoring.

Eventually it was becoming too much to bear and in class she was forced to rub her thighs together in a futile attempt to satisfy her needs. During class Blake noticed Ruby’s strange behaviour and decided to take advantage and satisfy her own needs; pulling down the zipper of her shorts revealing her mighty 12-inch monster, before getting Ruby’s attention.  
Once Ruby saw Blakes dick she was practically drooled as her body demanded that she put it in her body right now, however her brain told her that she was still in class and not to make professor Goodwitch angry by fucking in her classroom and so she came up with a brilliant plan.  
Don’t get caught.

Ruby straddled herself over Blakes hips, moving her panties aside to allow Blake access to her quivering folds and sliding it inside of her. Ecstasy flowed through them both as they tried to bite back their moans and make sure they weren’t caught.  
Once they felt they were safe Ruby proceeded to start bouncing her doughy asschecks up and down Blake’s breed spire trying desperately to impale herself on it. As she bounced trying to keep her voce down and make sure no one heard them both she and Blake failed to notice a glow around them as for with each thrust of Blakes cock to Rubys pussy their bodies began to change as Blakes cock began to elongate, growing longer and thicker with each thrust as Ruby’s breasts began to firm up as they gained greater and greater mass as well: thankfully Ruby had forgone a bra otherwise there would certainly be pain.

As Ruby continued to bounce Blake began to buckle in her seat, as her cock became more and more sensitive earning louder moans from the cat faunus as she began to thrust against Ruby’s cervix. Ruby for her time was slowly becoming less and less interested in keeping it down as the class neared it’s close; Ruby began to fondle her breasts from the outside which had already surpassed both Yang’s and Professor Goodwitch’s in size and were beginning to strain her blouse.

Finally as the bell rang and the other students began to vacate the classroom leaving only Ruby, Blake and professor Goodwitch at the front of the class packing her things up, when suddenly Blake’s monolithic 2 and a half foot cock breached Ruby’s cervix and began unleashing her baby batter desperately swimming towards Ruby’s eggs, impregnating her; as the young rose arched her back in a silent moan squirting under the desk and causing her breasts to audibly rip her top exposing her marvellous tit-flesh to the world as they starting spewing their milk all the way across the room hitting their teacher straight in the face with her milky goodness as she passed out.

Neither cared about the consequence’s after such a good fuck, but knowing Goodwitch they would be when they woke up.


	4. Emerald;s semblence ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Emerald ever used her semblance to try to control Cinder?

“No of course not silly listener. If she did she would know I would have to punish her. No Pussy fucking or anal for a week only assjobs for her if she was ever so cheeky, that is the sort of punishments one gives to their henchmen, right Emerald?”  
“Yep, totally right Cinder. Its a real punishment of course!” Emerald blurted out as Cinder squeezed her pudgy asscheeks against Emeralds beast of a cock becoming soaked in the thiefs precum.  
“Good girl, a perfect loyal srvent who would never abuse her power in any way”


	5. Yang's Cumupance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang really likes showing off her big dick, big bust, and big loads, both cum and milk. And especially loves challenging and beating other futas. Turns out Pyrrha is even bigger and better than Yang, and she lets her and everyone else know it. She’s even better at sex than Yang.

Yang was a proud girl. And who wouldn’t when they were blessed with some of the greatest curves ever and a cock to rival even the most virile stallions around.

Throughout her time at Beacon Yang had her fill of many of the students and faculty as were the rules common to futa’s ‘who’s best in bed gets the rest’ as it was said, and Yang certainly thought so too as with her massive cock she was able to outfuck nearly every futa in any sex competition imaginable where it was giving blowjobs, or tests of endurance’s or even who could spew the biggest load Yang was guaranteed to win. Once even a cow faunus futa once challenged Yang to see who could the most breastmilk, the faunus and everyone else expected her to win but all were surprised when Yang was not only lactating but also able to out produce a cow faunus by a huge amount able fill two whole pitchers of her own milk!

But if there was one thing that Yang truly loved more than showing off her own superior sexual prowess it was dominating those she beat into her sex-slaves.

Early on in her childhood when she and Ruby were at signal she had already conquered half of the school, when Ruby started developing her own member Yang was quick in her paranoia to ballbust her sister before inflating her tits with futa cum. Nowadays the young Rose’s gigantic breasts were the only thing that could ever be a threat to yang as her balless cock shrank and withered without her testicles.

The Schnee Heiress was another moment of pride for Yang as she put the white-haired girl in her place by fucking her brains out leaving her giggling mess that cared only for servicing her babymaker. Blake surprisingly didn’t fall to the Blonde but instead Yang was jumped by her during her heat period and after a few hours of stretching the pussy’s pussy yang claimed her as her own.

But the yellow dragon was insatiable which led her to attempt to fuck one Joan Arc the only _true_ female in all of Beacon but before she could break her in like she planned Pyrrha burst in to stop her and challenged to a futa duel.

Yang obviously accepted preparing to add not one but two new bitches to her harem instead. They made their way down to the student arena with yang stretching her back as her cock and tits literally ripped her clothes apart, spraying litres of milk from her tits as she did so as she smirked at the redhead.

Pyrrha for her part remained calm as she undid her chest piece revealing to the world and Yang that she had bandaged her breasts making them seem smaller than they actually were, in fact they were even bigger than Yang’s by multiple cup sizes taking up the front part of the Spartans torso.

Yang’s heart sank more as Pyrrha imitated Yang’s earlier action of arching her back as her tits flooded the arena with milk as her own skirt was destroyed by her own bitchbreaker which was over double Yang’s size standing tall at a whole 28 INCHES.

Yang began to ooze a bit of precum at the sight of the amazon in front of her and her massive cock and tits. Son enraptured was she that she didn’t even notice as she forced Yang’s face against her balls as her mind began to break and bend to the mind-rotting musk they produced. Making the Blonde mouth water.

After what felt like an eternity, (to Yang at least) she was spun around in doggy style position as Pyrrha rammed her superior cock straight to Yang’s soaking cunt overfilling her immediately causing the former Dom of Beacon to be broken just like another common whore becoming the sex-slave to Pyrrha’s Godly cock as she came harder than she ever had before I her life unloading gallons of her breast milk and cum which was quickly overshadowed by Pyrrha’s own breastmilk which overfilled the floor.

As a result of losing the futa duel Yang’s harem and cock were forfeit as her cock began to shrink down to a pathetic three inches with the rest going to Pyrrha herself who was finally happy to put this blonde bitch in her place. 


	6. Ruby's Fun with Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has always thought that hypnosis was a bunch of malarkey, a joke to entertain a crowd. However, she learned different when she found out that the patterns made by her Semblance when she used it caused her teammates to be suggestible to..."tweaks" of her liking. (Lactation, moral degradation, incest, stealth sex, anything else to your liking)

Ruby was a smart girl and so never really fell into the group of people who believed stage performance’s like hypnosis or mind reading were real, even though it would be ‘ _super cool if they were she thought_ ’.

That all changed one day when after rushing past her teammates with her semblance activated she noticed her teammates were a little _off_. After a sarcastic comment about them licking their own butts was surprised to see them actually attempt to and later not have any recollection of it afterwards. At that moment Ruby believed in Hypnosis.

And She was going to enjoy it!

In the following weeks no one really knew why the white black and yellow members of team RWBY were acting or even looking the way they now do or why the school would allow it.

Blake Belladonna looked the same for the most part with her outfit being the most outrageous thing about her. Where previously she would have worn her signature outfit or Beacon uniform, now she wore a micro one-piece bikini not even covering the whole of her nipple with only a pair of booty shorts that were many sizes too small obscuring her rosebud which now sported a cat tail buttplug firmly stuck inside.

Her behaviour was worse as she was now practically in heat permanently spending most of her time in and around the most hung studs and Futas in the academy giving hand and blowjobs to any who asked and trying to take as many cocks as she could bareback which had resulted in a small baby bump with no one knowing who the daddy was.

Yang was a strange one. Her tits were simply massive! So huge in fact she once had trouble getting through a door frame if not for her near continuous flow of breastmilk. Oh yeah that’s a thing. Yang’s breasts produced a seemingly endless supply of milk from her ‘udders’ as they have been dubbed, so much in fact that she can’t even wear normal clothes anymore as they would immediately become soaked in her own milk, with the only clothing she now wore was cow styled butt plug and some cow patterned boots leaving the rest of her bare to the world.

In terms of behaviour Yang seemed relatively the same as she would still act as she would previously and do the activities she loves with only one single thing that was unusual. The only thing Yang could do was moo. Yang for her part seemed completely oblivious to the mooing as she could only respond in different frequencies and abbreviations of moo. Besides that, and the tits she was completely normal, once someone thought it was funny to call her a “dumb cow” and was promptly beaten by said cow who was still a fully capable huntress who then proceeded to throw her own insults back at the idiot in moo form as she beat him.

While Blake and Yang maintained some semblance of self either in their body with Blake or their mind with Yang (mostly). Weiss for her part was something new entirely. Where she had been a flat bossy bookworm snob, now she was in the simplest terms ‘the biggest slut in all of Beacon’. This was no means an understatement, for her body during the past few weeks her breasts and ass had enlarged considerably giving her an ass that rivalled the ‘Bellabooty’ and tits a little bigger than Yang’s original size including the milk as well though not as much as Yang. Despite those drastic changes to her curves the most noticeable changes to her was Weiss’s skin. During these few weeks she had been tanning herself heavily to the point none would recognise her without bearing witness to the gradual changes in skin tone, heck it would be hard to even tell her ethnicity if it wasn’t for also using heavy amount amounts of white makeup giving her the aesthetic of a Gyaru.

Her behaviour reflected this as she now spoke and talked in a trashy manner making no attempt to even act decent or try to hide her goals of getting herself off. During classes she wouldn’t listen instead opting to rub her pussy and fondle her breasts until she squirted her cum and milk all over the desk, most of the time she avoided coming to class all together preferring to have her holes ravished by the other students and even going out glazed in cum to get more from the local population.

Ruby was for her point very satisfied with these changes as she would start her day with great morning blowjob from Blake and a double dose of milk from Yang and Weiss’s tits. Then followed up with few hours of fucking and normal classes with a few quickies in-between. Ruby didn’t mind sharing her monochrome duo to the rest of the world it was her twisted way of giving back to the world, though she kept Yang to herself. She wasn’t sharing that pussy with anyone! It also helped when she wanted to dodge a bullet such as if she ever got in trouble all she had to do was offer Weiss for a quick blowjob, which would lead to the two parties fucking giving Ruby enough time to escape. It also help cover current problems like Blake’s baby bump which contained Ruby’s bastard fetus inside her although she didn’t know that it. It wasn’t that Ruby wanted to avoid not care for it she did, she just didn’t want to deal with it in the open and draw attention to herself. For now, at least and with Blake’s reputation it will keep that little secret safe.

Overall Ruby was very pleased with her work.


	7. Yang's Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has been lusting after her sister for years, their sibling bond always keeping her from doing anything about it. Now, she shares a room with the red head, and she keeps striping whenever she steps into their room. Yang isn't sure how much longer she can keep her futa dick under control

“Breath in and out. Feel your urges melt away.” Yang did as instructed trying to remove her urges from her person. Yang had always had a close bond with her younger sister over the years and had always been affectionate towards which was seen by others as the two just being good sisters, in reality Yang had always found her sister hot especially as they got older and she started to develop more and more yet still retained that childlike innocence about her. How she would sit on her lap excitedly as they watched tv together. How she would incidentally grind her plump rear against Yang’s twelve inches of futa cock tucked away in her shorts. By the gods she just wanted to tear open her sisters leggings and push her cock in between those thick thighs _and_ -

_-Smack-_

“Ow!” Yang said as she rubbed her erection. She looked over to see the stone-faced visage of Ren who did not look impressed with her. “Did you want me to help keep your urges in check or not?” Ren asked, Yang furiously nodded her head. She had told Ren about her desires as a way to vent her issues and and hoped that he could help her resist her urges and preserved her sibling bond with Ruby as he did with Nora’s fat ass!

“Then do as I say to resist these urges! We will get you through this! Now breath in and out…”

It was a long day and Yang was starting to get the hang of this whole meditate your problems away gig. She was starting to think she could move on from her sister and stop looking at her sexually. As she turned the handle the dorm Yang was met once again by the object of her temptations as she spotted the naked booty of her sibling shaking at her in mockery of her training as Ruby innocently pulled down hr gym shorts down her shapely thighs wiggling all the way as Yang immediately gaining an erection at the sight.

“Oh, hey Yang, something up, you look a little flushed you okay?” Yang slowly shock her head still staring at Ruby’s naked form.

Ruby gasped in worry as she pulled her older sister inside closing the door before pressing her hand against her Yang’s forehead “oh your burning up, don’t worry best sister Ruby will fix you up right away!” Ruby bounced away with an almost deliberate sway of her hips. _Gods all of those cookies go straight to her ass_! Yang thought in her head as she watched on as ruby wiggled her hips seductively as she dug out a bottle of some kind out of the fridge. “Here drink this it should help with the heat and give you some relief.” Yang would have agreed with Ruby that the sky was purple so long as she stared at her tits and drank the bottle without even looking away whilst Ruby just smiled at her.

“Ow! What happened?” asked Yang as she sat up in her bed with a sore head. Naked she might add. “Oh, your awake!” Ruby squeaked as she quickly turned around to look at Yang displaying her ever growing tits to Yang. “I gave you some medicine that Nora gave me to help you sleep, how do you feel?” Yang wanted to respond that she was still in pain from her balls being stuffed to the brim, but she didn’t in fact she felt great! And didn’t even get a boner ogling Ruby’s tits. Good Job Yang! She said in her own head

“Well now that you better I just need to talk to Nora for a bit be back soon!” Ruby spoke as she left with a bit of a weird waddle, but Yang quickly ignored it and drifted of to sleep

Ruby couldn’t thank Nora enough for those aphrodisiacs she gave her, they worked out perfectly inn dealing with Yang’s pent up lust and Ruby finally got the huge load she wanted at least until gives in to her lust on her own and fills her ass again to the brim as Ruby rubbed her bloated stomach lovingly, thankful she got Yang and the room cleaned before she woke up. As Ruby looked through the door to JNPR’S room she spotted Nora and Ren working out their own issues as Nora gave Ruby a shaking thumbs up and an aheago face.

Yep these Redheads knew how to get what they wanted!


	8. Blake's retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake brought over Yang to meet her mother, she hoped that they would get along. Fortunately, they did, but soon that Blake figured that her muscular massive titted and assed mother like her too much when she noticed the bulge in Yang's pants. It started simple a with teasing and flashing, soon fully display of her sex skill and stripping moves. Having enough that Blake used a draining device to take it all from her starting with her skills and then assets showing Kali that Yang was hers.

Blake had been happy to introduce Yang to her mother Kali after coming home for a while, she was happy of how accepting she had been of her and Yang’s relationship it did slightly irk her of how her mother tried to subtly flirt with Yang. Kali had always been the type of woman who takes what she wants once she see’s it and Yang was no exception to this rule it seemed despite her daughter’s obvious agitation. In Kali’s mind she was teaching her daughter a valuable lesson in learning train as much as possible and take what she wants in life those were the lessons her mother taught her, and it paid off and now she was just passing that lesson down.

However, for Blake it will be a while before her assets can truly compete with her mother’s and she will never be able to match her in sexual prowess if Kali kept STEALING HER GIRLFRIENDS!

It was bad enough when she brought Sunni and Ilia back home only to be seduced by her mothers breath-taking curves and now Yang was falling into the same trap. Blake saw the signs a mile away, first it was the sly compliments about her which Yang would reciprocate partly out of curtesy and wholly out lust for Kali’s appearance.

Next red-flag was when Kali made any and every excuse she could find (and sometimes for the sake of it) to bend over to either flash her bellabooty and tits. When Blake took Yang to the beach to show of her new (skimpy) swimsuit, Kali turned up with an even skimpier swimsuit which barely covered her juicy tits and emphasised her camel toe between her thick thighs. Yang practically drooled when Kali asked yang to help rub lotion on her muscled back, all the while ignoring Blake much to the catgirls annoyance.

Blake was in hysterics after this no matter what it looked like she was going to lose again to her mother. That was until now. On her way back to her house Blake had found a strange device in the shape of a children’s toy ray gun which supposedly would allow her to drain the attributes of others. Blake being desperate at this point took the gun with her back to her home and after messing about with its settings for awhile settled on sexual skills as she spied her mother enter Yang’s room.

Desperation struck her as she sneaked to the door and creaked it open to see the muscle MILF unrobing Yang and already kissing her daughter’s girlfriend passionately, making Yang’s cock throb in response. As Blake pulled the trigger aiming at her mother, she felt a rush as multiple images and new information appeared in her head as she instantly learned all of her mother’s sexual skills.

Blake felt a new sense of confidence as she peaked through the door again as Kali began to fumble with her kissing as her skills and confidence disappeared near instant and was noticeable by both Faunus and Yang who began to grow soft at Kali’s sudden clumsiness and diminished skill, she would be completely soft if not for Yang’s lust for Kali’s supple body.

Blake sensing her chance to put her mother in her place and secure her new skills. She quickly loaded the information into the device, setting it to take all of Kali’s curves and muscles away from her so that she would have a body that none could rival.

As Blake pulled the trigger she felt a rush of erotic sensations overtake her as her curvy body began to expand as her tits ripped open her shirt as they grew to her mothers previous and beyond along with her glorious rump before feeling a burning sensation throughout her body as her muscles grew to bodybuilder proportions all the while Kali panicked as the curves she worked so hard to achieve melted away leaving her utterly flat.

“You were right Mom. All you have to do is take what you want” Blake breathed out seductively as she swayed her new rump as she laid an enthralled Yang on the bed and put her new skills to good use.


	9. Weiss's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has a deal set up with Jaune, as long as the other don’t find out the two teens can be sex friends and help each other release stress. (Stealth sex)

“YES! FUCK ME JAUNE! BREED THIS SCHNEE SLUTS PUSSY!” Weiss screamed in ecstasy s Jaune grunted in confirmation as he continued to thrust inside Weiss’s lose folds. It had started out simple enough Weiss being the prim and proper woman she was had a lot of pent up desires to release, once she learned of Jaune’s massive cock she was willing to let the knight have his way with her so long as it remained a secret which leads us to this dirty motel room that is the normally reserved for common whores but inside is a rich one. Weiss insisted on this one is it made her feel even dirtier than she was.

“YES! KEEP GOING IM SO CLOSE! FUCK! I’M CUMMING!” The heiress threw her head back as she squirted her femcum across the bed as Jaune hilted himself as deep as he could penetrating her cervix before unleashing his musky load in the Schnee’s shaking deeps, causing a slight bulge in her stomach as Weiss faded into a fucked stupid stupor as she fell faced first into the cumsoaked sheets.

Jaune breathed in a much-needed breath as he pulled out of Weiss’s fuckhole as he tried to regain his strength hoping that Weiss would be up for another round, but it looked like she was out for the night as he laid down on the lumpy mattress to get some shut-eye. Hopefully one day he could convince Weiss to come out with their relationship so they wouldn’t have to spend some time in a decent bed.


	10. Yang Teasing Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is bored and horny in class and decides to have fun by teasing Weiss cock under their desk in class.

Yang huffed in annoyance as she sat in professor Ports class as he began to drone on about some old story of his that had little to no impact on their learning that everyone knew.

Yang scanned the room hoping to find something, anything to relieve her boredom and smiled when her eyes landed on the Schnee heiress. It didn’t surprise Yang that Weiss was the only one in the whole room paying attention or at least trying to as it was evident by the look on her face that Weiss was having trouble staying focused on something so mind-meltingly boring.

It was a close secret between the members of team rwby that Weiss was a futa and that she often did not relieve herself as often as other futas would as to not differentiate from her Atlas upbringing. However, it did have the lovely benefit of being very easy to tease the ice queen as she would get flustered easily at the slightest hint of anything titillating. 

Yang decided this would be a great source of entertainment. She quickly loosened a few buttons on her shirt to reveal some mouth-watering cleavage, before subsequently nudging the heiress in the arm to look down into that beautify valley of flesh causing Weiss’s face to turn bloodred as she began to pitch a tent in her skirt revealing her mighty Schnee dong.

Yang smirked as she started to tease the Schnee as she ran one of her hands through her cleavage quickly popping out a nipple as she seductively sucking on her fingers as she stared at Weiss with the best ‘fuck me’ eyes she could muster before removing her fingers from her mouth tantalizingly as she slid her saliva coated fingers under the desk towards Weiss’s cock grasping it eliciting a squeak and moan from the Heiress as she covered her mouth in embarrassment hoping no-one had heard her.

Yang stroked Weiss’s cock at an agonisingly slow pace as she squeezed the sensitive glands making Weiss buck her hips in need as she whined in pleasure. Yang started to speed up her strokes as she smirked at Weiss’s squirming as she started to moan out lustfully.

Yang gave a sharp squeeze to Weiss’s cock which exploded as a tidal wave of cum gushed out covering the underside of her desk and splattering onto her ankles and shoes in a perverted white.

The bell rang shortly there after with Yang licking her fingers clean hoping that this will be a regular occurance.


	11. Ruby's unintended harem problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby really hadn't intended to turn all the other girls in her life into her slutty cock-addicted harem, it just happened naturally.

Ruby was a girl with a simple wish, become the greatest huntress ever! She didn’t think she would become that through such strange ways though. When she was caught trying to stop the rouge Roman Torchwick from robbing a dust-shop she didn’t anticipate the famed huntress Glynda Goodwitch to come and save her from a dangerous dust explosion then drag her all the way to an interrogation room demanding what happened. Nor did she expect her to undo her skirt and start sucking her cock until she came in her throat. Apparently satisfied she decided to invite Ruby to Beacon Academy so long as she could provide her with her tasty cum, to which Ruby agreed.

Once she got into Beacon things continued to get stranger for the young Rose as during initiation she accidently ran into Weiss as she landed on her during her descent into the forest. The heiress was upset at first but after having her face so close to the reapers panties quickly got a whiff of her cock and was ready to forgive Ruby if she let her have a go on that cock, Ruby agreed hoping to make a new friend and not some cum addicted slut for her cock…again. Sadly, she was wrong.

A few days into her life at Beacon with Weiss’s constant suckling and slurping Ruby’s cock she had hoped that would be it, but after one morning of once again being woken up by the Schnee’s sloppy blowjob and a shocked gasp as Ruby turned her head to see a wide-eyed Blake who began to foam at the mouth in lust and began tearing of her clothes as quickly as possible before shoving the Heiress off proceeding to mount the reapers cock bouncing her bubbly ass checks atop Ruby’s hips frantically. It was around this time hat Ruby noticed the cat ears atop of Blakes head making her heart sink as she knew that she was bound to be here for a long type as she knew from previous encounters with other Faunus, Ruby grunted as she shot a fresh load in the cat faunus before groaning as said faunus continued to bounce on her cock. Yet another long day.

Ruby was panicking as she was stuck, handtied to her bed as Weiss and Blake attempted to milk her immense balls dry from all that cum swapping that baby batter between their mouths and licking it up when Ruby hot a big load. One such load had even reached the dorm room door. Ruby didn’t hear the footsteps over her own heavy panting as Weiss and Blakes strokes intensified she didn’t notice lovely Pyrrah open the door before she squirted her huge load all over her and the surrounding walls as well. Ruby had only moment of freedom as Weiss and Blake ran to the entryway to lick of the stray cum of the walls, she looked at Pyrrah defeatedly as she watched her fellow redhead open her mouth to ask what was going on before a large dollop of Ruby’s ball batter made its way into her mouth and Ruby bared witness to another cum addict as she watched her friends pupils go full hearts.

‘Not again!’ thought the young rose


	12. Nora's Doggy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful Day, Nora heads into Team RWBY's room and strips herself naked placing herself on her hands and knees in front of Zwei

Nora was having a bad day. First she didn’t get any pancakes for breakfast, next she was late for class which caused professor Goodwitch to yell at her resulting in her getting a detention.

Nora hmphed as she opened the door to team Rwby’s dorm before striping herself naked before getting down on her hands and knees and wiggled her bouncy booty to the only over creature in the room, Zwei. The little corgi ran up to the ginger excitedly as he began to mount her struggling to get his giant doggy dick in her pussy, luckily Nora reached her hand around and guided that pussy wrecker to its target as Zwei thrust forward impaling her on his cock.

Nora felt all of her stress and troubles wash away as she gave into the cardinal bliss of being a dirty dog slut as she felt her mind devolve into a bitch in heat as Zweis knot forced its way into her spasming folds as she let out woofs of joy as her pussy was filled with his fertile spunk.


	13. Yang and Garnet 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a boring day at home, Yang seduces Garnet (Genderbent Ruby) by flashing him her breasts and pulling down her shorts to show her pantyless booty. Once she manages to lure him into a secluded room, she strips off all her clothes and gets on all four wriggling her booty at the little farmer boy. Garnet then proceeds to ram her from behind and fuck her till she's pregnant or drained of Aura

Yang was feeling a bored today, having nothing to do besides tease her little brother as she always does however, she had noticed lately that the young reaper was beginning to develop in more mature ways and she thought it was time that she gave him more special attention.

After flashing her perky breasts at Garnet to get his attention then pulling down her shorts to show off her pantyless ass to get him hard, she led him by the hand up to her bedroom before stripping down to her birthday suit, proceeding to climb on her bed and wriggle her fat ass at him and winking seductively.

Garnet, eager to please, sped over to her in a flurry of rose petals discarding his clothes on the way as he jammed his huge cock into Yang’s tight snatch earning a squeal of pleasure from the blonde bombshell. “FUCK!” Yang cried out as Garnet pounded into her with tremendous force as she buried her head in her bedsheets as she felt Garnet’s cock breach her cervix as he sped up his thrusts as he unloaded his fertile swimmers in her womb seeking out her eggs as Yang entered her fuck happy state Garnet continued to plow her pussy determined to impregnate her once and for all, going so far to even break her aura with his rough poundings as he bloated her stomach with the sheer amount of cum he dumped into her.


	14. Ruby and Weiss's arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby was fuming as she just had another argument with Weiss. This had been happening for weeks and it had gotten so bad that she had forgotten what initially caused it the fight in the first place. Both of them weren't backing down and so wanting relieve some anger she angrily wrote on her computer not knowing she opened the world processor. Typing angrily " Weiss is just brainless bimbo, with gigantic tits and ass, cock suckling lips and more since she's the perfect cock slut for me!"

Ruby angrily stomped her way into her dorm room slamming the door behind her. “Stupid Weiss…” Ruby began mumbling insults about the heiress to herself as she had been doing for the past few weeks. A couple of weeks ago the two had got into an argument the details of which had been lost to them both, something about hedgehogs, elderberry’s and their parents? Ruby couldn’t remember.

But Ruby was positive that whatever the argument was about she was in the right and Weiss the wrong. Unfortunately, Weiss felt the opposite, certain that she was in the right, the problem was made worse as both of them refused to admit defeat which constantly resulted in long winded debates and fights between the two always resulted in a stalemate.

Ruby angrily grumbled some more before deciding to vent her frustrations in her online diary, however she accidently hit a wrong key and instead of opening her online diary instead opened up the world processor. “Weiss is just a brainless bimbo, with gigantic tits and ass, cock sucking lips and more since she’s the perfect cock slut for me!” Ruby smiled to herself with smug satisfaction at what she wrote as a ripple went through reality as a bulge formed in the redhead’s panties.

(elsewhere)

“Stupid Ruby. Thinking she’s in the right…” Weiss was angrily mumbling to herself as she begrudgingly decided t head back to her dorm hoping Ruby wouldn’t be there. Suddenly a ripple passed through the air making the heiress shiver as a strange sensation passed over her as tit-flesh began to pile itself on the Schnee’s previously flat chest as two giant breasts appeared on her chest.

As Weiss marvelled at her new tits, easily bigger then her head, she felt the same sensation again only on her ass as they grew massive giving her an outrageous hourglass figure, soon followed by her lips that ballooned into cock sucker proportions stuck in a permanent pouty face whenever she kept her mouth closed.

Weiss tried to comprehend what was going on before her eyes before the changes reached her brain as her libido skyrocketed immensely, with memories changing as reality was rewritten to reflect her new self as memories of studying and arguing with Ruby to sucking Ruby’s huge cock and fingering herself in class. These changes had a profound effect on Weiss as all of her accumulated knowledge disappeared from her head as it filled with more important things like: sucking Ruby’s cock, giving Ruby ass and tit jobs and most importantly the taste of Ruby’s THICK nut batter!

Weiss giggled vapidly to herself as she ran to the dorm, tits and ass jiggling all the way, opening the door to see her mistress motioned her over to get on all fours to take that fat cock up her ass like the good bimbo slut she was! 


	15. Yang and Garnet 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet fucking his pregnant and horny wife Yang, while suckling her lactating nipples

Yang gasped as she felt Garnet’s cock struck her h-spot making her roar in pleasure as she threw her head back as Garnet’s thrusts made her fat tits and pregnant belly bounce madly.

It had been some time since Yang had first seduced Garnet and many new developments had happened since then. They had graduated Beacon Academy and were now fully-fledged huntsmen, and later got married in Vacuo shortly after. But perhaps the biggest change was Yang who was now several months pregnant, and both found their own little joys in the experience.

Yang loved watch the months pass by as her little seedling grew in her womb giving her a majestic baby bump, she especially loved how Garnet was with her in and outside of the bedroom, how he was sweet and gentle during social hours and in the bedroom pounding into her roughly hitting every nerve that would turn her into a squirting mess.

Garnet himself loved how Yang’s pregnancy had affected her body, how every curve filled in and thickened. He especially loved how Yang’s tits had developed engorging themselves with her breast milk and took great pleasure from sucking on them as he pounded into his older sister feeling a bit taboo from taking the milk for their child, but he loved it all the same.

Garnet grunted as he buried his thick cock in Yang’s pussy unleashing his load inside her. She would have been impregnated if she wasn’t already. Garnet and Yang panted heavily in exhaustion, both soaked in sweat and each other’s lovejuice’s. Garnet lent down taking Yang’s nipple into his mouth sucking the milk from them as Yang moaned in content, happy with her life and the world at large.


	16. Ruby's quick ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Ruby using her semblance to both jack off and finger herself?

Ruby stormed into her room and quickly began to undress. Today she and the rest of her class had received their test scores from an exam they head last week with many in the class failing or doing very poorly in it. Ruby was one of those people and before she could stand up to someone like Weiss nagging at her to get better, she needed to unwind the best way she knew how.

Stripping of her clothes and jumping on to her bed Ruby began working her hard shaft trying to cum as quickly as possible. She jerked her hand up and down in pleasure but not enough to climax, she maneuvered her hand under her scrotum to her clit which she began to rub vigorously as she jerked up and down before inserting two fingers into her gushing folds making her cry out in pleasure.

Ruby sped up her fingering and jerking making her hands look like blurs as she activated her semblance, going faster than the eye could see until she came spraying her thick load into the ceiling while her pussy squirted tidal waves of her pussy juice unable to stop her hands as pleasure overloaded her brain soaking her and the bed in her various bodily fluids as she moaned out in pleasure as she fell unconscious thoroughly destressed and covered in her own cum.


	17. Velvet's heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Velvet being in heat, fucks and knocks up Futa Weiss, and keeps coming

Velvet was in heat and it was BAD. Worse than ever before in her entire life she had never thought it could get this bad. The whole situation was made even worse by her unique condition of her being a futa pretty much tripling what a normal faunus heat should be and it was made EVEN worse since she came to Beacon constantly surrounded by hundreds of beautiful women, all with their sexy bodies that sent the rabbit faunus wild with lust.

She was making her way back to her dorm room grinding her teeth in her frustration with a hardon that poked out of her skirt, suddenly she spotted a hair of white belonging to the Schnee heiress as she too walked down the halls until a sudden breeze shot by blowing her skirt up revealing that she was going commando. Velvets eyes went wide as a sexual frenzy took control of her as she sprinted towards the heiress and dragging her into a nearby supply closet shoving her girthy shaft into the heiress’s folds making them both squeal. For Velvet in pleasure as she finally got a taste of sweet release as she made her way into Weiss’s tight pussy. For Weiss she squealed in surprise at being penetrated by the ravenous faunus before also moaning out from the pleasure as she instantly got hard herself.

Velvet thrusted wildly desperate to rut the heiress as much as possible as her mind shut down only leaving the strong urge, no NEED to breed the pussy in front of her as she was overcome by the joys of sex. Weiss too was losing herself to the pleasure as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Velvet continued to pound away at her fucktunnle as the pleasure continued to build up until it erupted as Weiss orgasmed intensely spraying her cum all across the wall as Velvet continued her thrusts until she too came inside Weiss painting her womb white and drowing her ovaries in her fertile swimmers ensuring that she was pregnant with a whole litter of babes.

Weiss was stirred awake as she felt Velvet continue to thrust who was determined to empty as much of her cum into the Schnee as possible. It took hours until Velvet finally finished unleashing her final load into the heiress before slumping down and falling back down in an exhausted state into a puddle of her own cum. Weiss for her part was completely veiled in white as Velvets viral cum soaked every single pore of her bloated body as her stomach resembled a woman pregnant with triplets as cum poured out of her abused holes with a fuck drunk smile.


	18. Ruby's needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How often does Futa!Ruby fuck Weiss out of necessity?

Ruby grunted as she filled the heiress with yet another load “It used to be nearly every hour, but Weiss didn’t like that she had to miss classes so she came up with the idea that we fuck as much in one session as we can and empty these bad boys” she said gesturing to her bloated balls.

Ruby looked down at a cum filled Weiss, “looks like we’ll be at it for at least another hour until I’m empty” Ruby sighed dispiritedly while Weiss smiled stupidly at the knowledge that she would get even more cum.


	19. Velvet locker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naked velvet is being bullied and gets pushed into a locker with a hole at crotch level. Her ass is too big and she gets wedge in the locker, unable to move. She squeals in surprise when cocks start slipping into her holes, especially when they shoot out burning hot lava cum.

Velvet yelped as she was shoved into the locker face first into the metallic back with the bullies slamming the locker door over her plump behind sealing her inside. Velvet wiggle her lithe body in the cold confined space only accomplishing in rubbing her bare nethers against a hole in the metal prison.

She sighed defeatedly knowing she would have to wait for Coco or someone to come and get her. Yang was furious today after being cock-blocked by her sister during her alone time last night and later getting detention with Miss Goodwitch who accidentally flashed her giving the blonde bombshell a throbbing erection that refused to go away! In frustration she went to the locker room to grab her gym gear hoping that some exercise will help clear her head. As she made her way to the lockers, she heard the sound of banging metal going to investigate low and behold she found a wiggling ass poking out of a locker at crotch level. Yang grinned at her new-found fortune, unzipping her shots revealing a fantastic footlong slab of fuckmeat throbbing to full mast in anticipation.

Velvet twitched in horror as she felt something hard and hot poke around at her vagina before letting out a scream of pain as the anonymous stud thrusted their huge cock into her tight snatch banging her against the tight walls of the locker with each subsequent thrust. Yang was loving the tightness around her cock as she continued her assault on the mystery slut taking getting aroused at the sluts echoed moans.

Yang moaned loudly as her balls clenched in orgasm unleashing her lava like cum inside the unfortunate locker slut as it scorched her insides. Velvet screamed in horrific agony as she felt the burning cum pour into her womb making her scream out in pain as her stomach was inflated to the size of a beachball by the burning cum slumping down as much as she could in such a confined space now praying that someone lets her out soon.


	20. Yang horsin around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang winds up getting a horsecock through a dust accident. Time to see if Nora can take it up her ass

Yang was having difficulty working out this dust equation for her homework. She was supposed to be able to know how to know the neutralising agents of enhancement Dust and was meant to give a presentation later in the week, unfortunately she was woefully unexperienced with the topic and prone to mistakes as was the case as she mixed two dusts together in an explosion of pink fumes causing the blonde bombshell to hack and cough in fits.

When the smock cleared and Yang had finished her coughing fit, she doubled over in pain as a burning heat erupted from her crotch as a grand horse cock sprouted from it, standing erect at what had to be at least a foot and a half in length dripping with rivets of precum of its glistening tip.

Yang starred up in awe at the mighty organ with lustful eyes before being abruptly distracted by the bubbly Nora Valkyrie barging in to check up on her friend but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the bestial behemoth between the blonde brawlers leg and getting a whiff of its mind-numbing musk.

Nora rushed over to a bed tearing her shorts of her bouncy ass, curling her fingers to reveal her stretched rosebud in an erotic display of need. Yang needed no more motivation as she rushed to the ginger girl and shoved her newly acquired cock straight into her asshole stretching it to an obscene level as Nora moaned out in pleasure as she felt the rigid ring of the shaft as Yang thrusted in and out of her ass and screamed in pleasure as she reached climax with Yang showering her in her cum.


	21. Fun with clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake uses her semblance and some dust to make her cock grow all the way through one of her clones

Blake was stroking her cock up and down vigorously trying to empty her swollen balls. She was struggling to find a way to empty them, after her last heat cycle she had failed to find a mate keeping all her stored up cum for later, the problem was no matter how much she came her balls always out produced whatever any amount of cum she removed leading to a never ending cycle where her balls continually swelled with excess cum.

“UGH, I can’t take it anymore!” Blake yelled as she shot another load onto the floor her cock unable to shoot a big enough to satisfy her, in sudden inspiration she remembered that Weiss was sent some experimental dust by her family to test out for them. Blake quickly seized the container and taking one labelled growth. _Perfect_!

Summoning up a naked clone with her semblance before coating her entire cock in the whole of it figuring it would be okay before she rammed her 6-inch member straight into her clone’s ass moaning out in pleasure from her own tightness.

Blake continued to thrust in and out as she started to feel her cock grow inside her clones ass growing to a footlong cock and just kept getting bigger as she pumped in and out of hr clone creating a noticeable bulge in her stomach as it snaked its way up her chest before bulging past her lips and back into the cool air f the room pushing Blake over the edge cumming a tidal wave of jizz so strong it put a dent in the wherever it hit. Blake fell back onto her ass half submerged in the cum flood in the room glad that her balls were finally empty and she now had a true beast between her legs.


	22. Neo's slip up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo was furious as she hated Team RWBY as they were the ones that put Roman away. So when she found a magic marker that she was going to get her revenge. Writing one a piece of paper that the person that reads it was going to be a brainless, extremely sexualized cock slut that she folded it up that she went to team RWBY's dorm to destroy one or all of them. However, when she made it to the dorm that someone knocked her over and when she looked up that the letter was wide open in front of her

Neo was furious! Those BITCHES in team RWBY were the ones who put Roman away and because of Cinder she couldn’t even kill them which was made worse as she had to listen to their smug bosting about how great they were, it made Neo sick!

It was upon chance that Neo stumbled across the magic marker and once she did, she thanked whatever cosmic force granted this gift and immediately got to work planning her revenge. Neo had to be careful with how to use the power of the marker in a way that wouldn’t kill or remove team RWBY from existence but still bring a smile to the mute’s face. Her solution was to write on a piece of paper that anyone who reads the piece of paper would turn into an oversexualised cock slut, grinning at her ingenious loop hole she quickly folded up the piece of paper and carefully placed it into her bra as to not accidentally lose it.

As Neo skipped her way to RWBY’s dorm excitedly until she was struck by an unknown force surrounded in rose petals? Neo blinked in realisation that the person that had bumped into her and was currently rubbing her head picking up lose bits of paper of the floor. Realising that this would be the perfect time for revenge reached into her bra to retrieve the paper only to realise that it was gone! She quickly scanned the hall and cursed the huntress once again as the fool had scattered her own papers all across the hallway. Neo quickly traced around for the slip of paper until she came upon a folded note, unfolding it and briefly forgetting what she had wrote and read the magic words written upon it as they took effect.

Neo’s eyes widened in panic throwing the paper against a wall in denial and backing up into Ruby who witnessed the upcoming transformation. Neo’s breasts began to expand in a pink glow enveloped her making them rip her clothes apart as they grey bigger than her head, Neo turned around in fear as she felt a similar feeling happening to her ass watching on in horror as it too began to outgrow the clothes confines ripping them down the middle as her bouncy booty jiggled free in a titillating display making Ruby’s futa cock throb at the size of it.

The final changes were upon Neo as she clutched her head as the magic seeped its way into her mind while also giving her cock sucking lips. Neo quickly felt her thoughts change as details about her life shifted as she developed an addiction for cocks and cum and the desire to be filled and covered in as much of them as possible.

All the while Ruby watched on in lustful amazement as Neo finished her transformation and starred at Ruby’s erection with pleading eyes as she plunged her mouth down her cock making Ruby moan out in euphoria. Ruby looked down as she recognised the newly made cock slut to be none other than Neo, Roman Torchwick’s righthand woman. Ruby moaned as she filled the sluts mouth with her steamy load, excited in introducing her team to their new cumdump completely forgetting completely about the paper on the floor with the magic writing on it


	23. More than a tip: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In need of cash, due to a sale of rarer comics at the book store, Joan tries to find a part time job. But there are no opening for her at the moment. Desperate, she ends up deciding to work the bathroom gloryhole at Junior’s. She waits, becoming more embarrassed and nervous as time passes. Finally, a customer arrives, sticking their penis through the hole. And so for the next couple of minutes, Joan works, becoming more confident as she hears the client’s moans, turns out it’s s woman though she doesn’t know who. Finally, the woman orgasms, with Joan swallowing most of it, but a bit ends up on her face. She then licks and sucks to clean off the woman’s penis. Believing she’s done, Joan cleans herself and waits for the woman to leave money, expect she doesn’t. Instead she goes over and opens the stall, revealing Neo is the Futa. And Neo isn’t done, she may have loved the blowjob, but she wants more.

Joan looked in through the glass window of the comic shop with melancholy disdain as she had to sadly withdraw from the window with a dejected look on her face. Joan had been out one day with the rest of her team when she came across a comic book store with a sale of a special item a limited edition of the first ever X-ray and Vav and it was on sale! She couldn’t believe her luck until she realised running away from home to join Beacon didn’t mean she was in a stable financial situation. She could ask Pyrrah or Ruby for money, but she didn’t want to come across as selfish friend, she could in theory go on a mission with her team, but any reward earned went straight to the school instead of the individual teams and Joan didn’t have the guts to steal from Beacon, least she be expelled or worse.

She sighed dejectedly as she walked down the street with her hands in her oversized pumpkin Pete hoodie. In her sombre mood Joan failed to notice that she had missed a turn in the path and not being a native of Vale quickly found herself lost. Noticing that it was her sense of direction was off and that it was getting dark she quickly darted to the nearest building she could find, hoping to run into someone that could offer directions.

Joan made her way inside the building and wincing at the blaring music rocking the clubroom and started asking around for directions. “Uh, excuse me? I’m a little lost at the moment and I was wondering if you could help…” she said timidly to various dancers but was mostly ignored and if not she was being subtly groped making the blonde quickly make her way away from the crowd and towards the bar hoping to get some better help.

“Something o your mind sweetheart?” the gruff barkeep. Joan sighed she might as well confess her problems to the bartender that’s what they were meant for. “I was walking home without checking where I was, and I ended up here and now I don’t know how to get home.” She said dejectedly on the verge of tears at her circumstances. “Hey, hey, hey kid its alright, where did you need to get to?”

<sniff> “The a-air s-station.” She stuttered out. “Okay, once you leave just take a turn left and head to main street, then make your way through honour road and you should see the station up ahead.” Joan perked her head of her shoulder and wiped rubbed her eyes and sniffled a little. “Thanks for the help!” she beamed. “Don’t worry about it kid not a lot a good folks out there you take care yourself.” Joan turned to leave but before she could she caught a glance at a help wanted sign behind the bar.

“Hey what’s that?” she said pointing to the aforementioned sign “Your hiring?” She said curiously and slightly hopeful. Junior perked up at the comment and glanced at the sign she was referring to before shaking his hands in embarrassment. “Oh, no, no, no, no! That is for something completely different! I don’t think you’re the kind of person we’re looking for!”

Joan felt a bit defensive at the comment. “Don’t worry I’m really experienced, and I’m really dedicated too!” Joan said trying to display her knowledge of all generic things one should say about themselves when applying for a job. “Look Girlie, this job isn’t exactly your typical ‘Job’ it’s for a very specific role. Needs some ‘handy skills’ if you catch my drift.” She didn’t but she was desperate for money and just like in getting into Beacon, she lied.

She leaned forward trying to look confident “Well I know I may not look it but I do have a LOT of experience in these things.” Junior took a step back, eyes wide in shock. “wow, really? Never would have thought you were… well damn. So, uh you can have the job, can you make it tomorrow?” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Y-yeah sure can!” Joan said excitedly at the prospect. “Alright come back here same time tomorrow and you can start.” Joan nodded and headed back to Beacon excited at her new job role and the interesting opportunities it would bring.

This was not what Joan had expected nor wanted. She really should have asked what the job was about and asked Junior for details instead of pretending she knew what his vague descriptions were about. She had expected to be perhaps a part of the bar staff or a janitor or something just not… this.

Joan was situated currently in a small room near the bathroom only big enough to fit one maybe two people inside, with numerous crude drawings and vulgar words scribbled across the room, along with the most prominent feature being a hole in the room at crotch level for you see Joan had indivertibly signed herself up for gloryhole duty.

Joan was so embarrassed by her own idiocy, berating her own lack of social awareness and was now suffering the consequences. She could theoretically could just leave, go back to Beacon go to bed and vow never EVER come back to this part of Vale again. But she didn’t. Despite all of her anxiety she did not move. A part of her mind told her that it would only be this one time she could then take her money get the comic and forget it all. And an even smaller part of her wanted to see what would happen if she waited a bit longer in a dark and twisted sense of curiosity. And so, she sat there on her knees with a deep blush plastered on her face until a cock poked out the hole in the wall, coming into eye view.

Joan’s blush intensified at the sight. Joan had never seen a penis in person before in the flesh. It was huge in length at least a foot in length and as thick as her wrist making her go pale at the size of it. At the base sat a pair of large balls devoid of any pubic hair and churning with thick baby batter, infecting the tiny stall with intoxicating musk. With a shaky hand she tried to wrap her around the shaft but found that its girth was too big to fit in one hand, its warmth radiating through her body like a scorching heat setting her senses ablaze. She felt it twitch in her hand as a drop of pearlescent precum rolled of the slit and down the shaft igniting lust within the blonde knight.

Joan gulped as she leaned in close moving her face closer to the rod of flesh _. No, this is wrong_ she told herself inside her head, she didn’t need to degrade herself in such a way, surely, she could find money in other ways. _But this is the easiest way_ the darker part of her mind argued, _know one will ever know just one time and go home no one will ever know_. Joan continued her mental battle inside her head until eventually the darker, more lustful side of her mind won out.

Joan squeezed the cock in her hands and started to stroke it up in down in slow, hesitant motions trying to shake of her own worry. Joan jumped as she felt the cock in her hand twitch and she faintly heard a moan from the other side of the wall as more precum began leak out in greater frequency. That was a good sign wasn’t it? Joan continued her strokes with more confidence speeding up in at a more comfortable pace. She continued her strokes for a few minutes at this pace hoping that this was all she had to do.

A series of knocks on the other side of the wall brought her out of her thoughts. She tried speeding up her strokes hoping that would be enough to placate the person, but this earned her more agitated knocks. Okay Joan was going to have to give a blowjob, okay no pressure! She gulped nervously as leaned towards the slab of cockmeat, intimidated by its size and went for a cautionary lick at the tip tasting that musky precum. Joan was surprised by the taste thinking that it was going to be disgusting but it was oddly charming, if a bit salty.

She took another lick at the cock head trying to taste more of that lovely precum trying to determine its taste as she continued her onslaught on the bulbous head she heard louder and louder moans from the other side of the wall, which sounded quite feminine in the blonde’s opinion.

Joan stretched her mouth around the thick head struggling to fit it in her mouth due to its sheer size, euphoria igniting through her body making her pussy go damp with her own juices. Joan gagged as she tried to force more of the cock’s length down her throat overcome by her own burning lost.

She was feeling more confident as she heard more and more moans at greater frequency and even felt the person on the other side of the wall begin to thrust their cock in and out of her throat making her gag even more.

Joan’s eyes widened in shock as she felt that girthy cock force its way down her oesophagus and unleash its musky load down into her stomach. Joan’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she tried to swallow as much of that virile load down her throat. She coughed as she pulled that thick rod out of her mouth with a satisfying groan, running her tongue along the shaft lapping up the excess cum cleaning the dick and pooling the rest into her waiting maw, moaning in ecstasy as she suckled her fingers clean.

Finally, the cock withdrew from the wall and in its place a stack of lien came through. Joan took a moment to regain her bearings as the whole of what had just happened dawned on her, causing the blonde knight to blush at what she had just done. How she had lowered herself to perform oral sex for a small, she looked down, okay a LOT of money, she felt so ashamed of her actions.

Her thoughts were cut of with the door of her stall opening to reveal a short naked woman with a mix of brown, white and pink along with mismatched eyes staring down at her with a smirk and her throbbing cock, leaking precum and Joan’s spit onto the floor with hunger and lust…


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Ruby decides to set up some subliminal messages in team rwbys room to make her team sluttier while keeping them oblivious to any changes. Unfortunately for her she screwed up the editing that would have made her immune. After a few weeks she takes the speakers down, thinking that they didn't work, when in actuality team rwby couldn't have been more different...

Ruby was getting very frustrated lately, ever since coming to Beacon she had expected that she would have been able to train as a huntress, design kick ass weapons and save the world! But not this! Ruby hated being stuck in classes learning redundant information on things she already knew she wanted adventure damn it! She wanted to kill monsters and woo fair _sexy_ maidens and in Beacon there were plenty about the school and most noticeably her own teammates.

Ruby was put on a team with a very diverse group of characters that all offered their own sense of sexiness to the world. Weiss with her slender body and defiant personality, Blake with her mysterious air and bubble butt that jiggled like jello and of course there was Yang her half-sister whose free spirit just draws in everyone around her and not just her chest with its deep cleavage.

Ruby being a futa was constantly getting flushed at the mere sight of her teammates who constantly tease her with their delicious curves, and Ruby had had enough! She had spent quite some time working on some subliminal recordings set up to help transform her teammates into the perfect sluts without them noticing.

Realising that it would be difficult to set up subliminal messages for each member of her would be harem, she decided to upload them to the school speakers in their room affecting them all at once, to avoid herself being affected she had constructed special noise cancelling headphones to protect herself. With this in mind Ruby set her plan in motion and went to bed with the rest of her team.

Despite Ruby’s ingenious in creating the noise cancelling headphones and the subliminal messages she forget to take one thing into account and that was her own sleeping patterns. As Ruby fell into a deep sleep she twisted and turned in her sleep knocking the headphones of her head subjugating her to her own creation.

Ruby pouted as she removed the hidden speakers in the room disappointed that they seemingly had no effect on her teammates who were acting just like their usual selves. Blake was lubing up her cat tail butt-plug , Weiss applying cherry coloured lipstick to her swollen dickwrappers and Yang was painting on her uniform, which was just her naked body painted with a yellow v-shape that ‘covered’ only her nipples and pussy.

So much for trying to make her team into sluts. Oh well she might have to see if she could fuck Nora and get pounded by Ren and Jaune from behind, after she was done working the gloryhole. Yep everything was completely normal.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang had been getting tired of Weiss and Glynda's prudish and uptight attitudes so she put her plans into action. Using very light and powerful hypnosis that she convinced them to get bigger tits, ass and lips until they were the picture perfect imagine of a bimbo. When both were ready that she triggered them so their brains went down the drain and their love of chugging down cum and cocks were the only things that matter to them now…

“Gosh Yang, watch where you swing those tits of yours!” “Miss Xiao Long, need I remind you that Beacon is a prestigious school and you should dress as such and not in such… a tardy fashion.”

Yang seethed in her room, for months now she had been constantly harassed during her stay at beacon by two of the greatest prudes Yang had ever met, Weiss Schnee and Glynda Goodwitch. For months both student and teacher alike would make passive aggressive comments all targeted at her body and mannerisms in a vile attempt to slut shame her which she wasn’t.

Yang liked to party true and maybe she showed a little bit of cleavage in her regular huntress outfit and she enjoyed the eye candy around Beacon, but she was no slut! When she was in her school uniform, she was always sure to keep a modest appearance (even if it was a bit constrictive top wise) and despite what people say she was no easy catch that would jump and hump anything with legs like Weiss and Glynda snickered at.

Yang didn’t know why they disliked her, for Glynda it was most likely a distaste to her personality as the professor sported her own naturally curvaceous body almost as much as Yangs and the professor was even daring enough to show of some of her own cleavage which made her a bit of a hypocrite in Yang’s eyes for the way she mocked her. Perhaps the reason she was so pissed all the time because no one could find a way to get that stick out of her ass.

As for Weiss she was straight up jealous of her body. It was blatantly obvious to everyone with the way she ogled her body in the showers and had quite the limited view on personal space taking every opportunity to give them a taste of their own medicine. Yang had found a special ray gun that when used would place its target into a hypnotic state where they would be very open to suggestions and Yang was going to show them the folly of their actions.

Yang gleefully smirked as she watched the two ‘prudish’ huntresses demonstrate their oral skills on her teammates sucking down Ruby and Blake’s futa cocks. What had once been the bane of her life were now reduced to simple minded bimbos with the bodies to match.

All it took was tracking them down and making a few suggestions on how they wanted to become sexier, with bigger tits, asses and lips to give them the ideal bimbo look, whilst also leaving triggers for other commands in their malleable minds. Glynda took the more safe option by taking special hormones and performing certain massages across her breasts and ass to give her a true hot milk look. Weiss on the other hand had gone for more extreme options, getting herself some massive breast and ass implants along with multiple silicon injections giving her over the top fake-ness to her body that ensuring she would ever be treated by others as the bimbo she now looked like.

After waiting a few days to let them both experience the same kind of humiliation they put her through she activated the hypnotic triggers in their psychosis, taking glee as she watched the intelligence drain from their minds leaving them as nothing more as airheaded fuck dolls.

After that Yang enjoyed relative peace, occasionally renting out Weiss and Glynda to the horny teenagers around Beacon earning herself quite the sum of cash for herself. Glynda and Weiss seemed quite happy with the changes, being a lot more friendly not only to Yang but everyone around them and quite apologetic for their past actions and attitudes, which was refreshing.

All in all Yang was happy and she had two new friends just as fun as her!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting her sister, Winter decided to stop by the Beacon gloryhole stall to service some lucky cocks. What she doesn’t expect is to encounter the two virgin cocks of Ruby and Weiss, who are bickering loudly on the other side who’s a) got the bigger dick and b) will last longer. Feeling both generous and mischievous, she decides to give her sister and partner the time of their lives.

Winter was exhausted after that horrible meeting with the rest of the military high command. Hopefully she could get some relief, feeling naughty she decides to visit the local gloryhole to see if she could find some hung studs to rock her world.

As she undressed, she heard a commotion on the other side of the wall. “I TOLD YOU! Mine is bigger!” “I am not having this debate with you Ruby. I CLEARLY have the bigger penis and as the more EXPERIENCED one I should get first use of the hole” “EXPERIENCED?! You’re a virgin Weiss don’t try and act all high and mighty” “w-w-well you’re a virgin too!”

Winter Continued to listen to the bickering of her sister and her partner, Ruby if she remembered correctly. Feeling a bit generous and just a little mischievous she used one of her glyphs to create a second hole next to the first before knocking on the wall hoping to get their attention.

Ruby and Weiss spun around at the knocking sound to see the extra hole in the wall, both looking at each other in a silent agreement to let the other person behind the wall be the judge. Winter was jaw-dropped at the size of her sisters and teammates cocks, both were easily in length and as thick as her wrist it took at bit of mental measuring, but it was clear that Ruby had the bigger dick by at least an inch and a half. Winter smiled as she took Ruby’s cock in her mouth wrapping her tongue around the bulbous head licking up and down the slit while she moved her other hand to Weiss’s cock stroking up and down the shaft in slow and steady strokes.

Both futas moaned in unison as Winter continued her assault on the two’s senses. Winter moaned as she felt Ruby’s cock throb, cumming her load into her mouth. Winter pulled Ruby’s cock out of her mouth with a pop, savouring the Rose’s cum before swallowing before popping Weiss’s cockhead in her mouth stroking the base quickly trying to milk the cum out of her while stoking Ruby’s cock with her free hand. It took a while but Winter Finally got a taste of her Sister’s cum, salivating at its salty taste and musky texture before swallowing with an audible gulp.

Stroking both cocks back to full mast before raising her leg up the stall lining up her pussy and asshole for double penetration, all three of them moaned out in ecstasy as Winter was penetrated in both her holes, electricity shooting through her nerves at feeling so full. Ruby and Weiss bucked their hips forward trying to get more of their cocks to feel the mind-numbing pleasure as Winter tried to meet their thrusts from the other side of the wall.

Winter howled in pleasure as she felt the tell-tale signs of Ruby cumming unleashing her load into the specialist’s ass, who wished that she could have lasted a bit longer but her thoughts were cut off as she felt her sisters cock pump its sizeable load straight into her pussy, sending her other the edge squirting her femcum all over the floor. Finally, she popped of those delicious cocks, cum pouring out of both of her holes like rivers, smiling drunkenly to herself from the pleasure completely stressed free and glad that she helped her sister and her teammate as well.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Blake plunges her cock all the way through Weiss and utterly destroys her. After cumming inside once, Blake decides to fuck Weiss in her now expanding tits cumming inside both of her growing breasts

Blake’s heat was getting out of hand quickly, she had an erection constantly and was constantly leaking her own precum. It had all started after Yang had put some dust in her tea instead of sugar, an accident of course but she was going to make the Blonde suffer after this.

She had tried to jerk herself off multiple times trying to release this feeling but each time she came she just became needier and needier, desperate to end this insufferable heat she managed to convince Weiss to help work on something to help calm her down.

Blake spent over 3 hours jut watching Weiss mixing all kinds of different coloured dusts together, while she fought the urge to pounce on the heiress and ram her cock into the Schnee’s baby chamber. Finally, Weiss finished the concoction and quickly handed it to Blake who snatched it up and gulped it down quickly. As the concoction flowed down her throat Blake felt a sense of calm and relief leave her body for a brief moment before it suddenly flared up once again stronger than ever!

Blake pinned Weiss to the floor in a flash, shoving her cock straight into the Heiress’s ass. Blake let out an audible moan while Weiss screamed agonisingly at the sheer size and girth of the fleshy pillar thrusting inside her ass. As Blake continued her thrusts the other adverse effect of the dust, she consumed was made apparent as her already impressive cock surged in growth, bulging up to above the Schnee’s chest before spewing her virile load, bulging her stomach and spewing out of the heiress’s mouth utterly ruining her ass forever!

As Blake pulled out her human sized cock, noting the gaping ruin of Weiss’s asshole, spread further apart then her shoulders. As she watched, her cum began to be absorbed into Weiss’s body causing her tits to inflate to hyper levels. Blake still aroused saw this and decided to fuck her nipples with her humongous slab of fuck meat piercing the first with great effort she continued to rut the Heiress’s tit until she emptied the last of her cum inside them before falling unconscious.


End file.
